The Female Jericho
by i luv hardy
Summary: A new diva is the female version of Y2J and she has decided she wants Cody to be her slave, not Jericho's. How does Chris deal? Read and find out. AND REVIEW LOL :D


This is a fanfic 4 the awesome QueenofYourWorld :D enjoy :D

* * *

"Cody, who's that?" Chris Jericho aka y2j asked his 'slave' Cody Rhodes.

Cody frowned and looked to where Jericho was pointing, a young african american woman about 5'6" with black hair with red streaks was arguing with a camera guy.

"I'm not sure, she must be new because I have never seen her around here before."

Chris watched her in amazement as she gave the camera guy orders in a way he has only seen one person do before; him. 'I have to find out her name'

"Cody, bring her over here."

"Chris I can't just order her over here."

"Listen up assclown, i know you don't have any experience with men as your gay and growing up with your brother being who he is I don't blame you, but all you have to do is tell her the sexy beast wants her."

Cody shook his head in disbelief, 'how can anybody be so big headed'. He was how ever saved the trouble of going over there and getting the woman as she walked up to him and Chris.

"My name is Patrice, I am the new diva and i have decided your slave is the best and I want him."

Chris spluttered, "You can't have Cody, he's my slave and is an even better slave then the Big Show and he used to carry me when my legs got too tired."

"Well too bad, I have decided that Cody is mine."

"I am here you know," Cody muttered not sure if he should be flattered that the two were arguing over him.

"I'll fight you for him," Patrice said sizing up y2j.

"NO! I have a better idea," he said with a sexy smirk.

'Wonder what he has up his sleeve' Patrice thought. "Wow he has such a hot smirk, and those pants wow!'

"Hold on a minute, if your about to suggest you two can share me no way, I have enough work with Chris by himself."

"Quiet future slave!" Patrice demanded.

'I love it when she demands things from that little bitch Cody' Chris thought with a smile 'she looks so hot dressed in jeans, better then all the other diva's'

"Here's my idea. Tonight Patrice you go on a date with me and if I have not wowed you by the end of the night then you get Cody."

Patrice thought about it; 'it's a win win situation, i get to go on a date with the sexiest man alive Chris Jericho and then at the end of the night i get Cody.'

"You got yourself a deal." Patrice agreed shaking Jericho's hand and walked off slowly, showing Jericho that two can play at the wow game.

Chris waited untill Patrice left before jumping up and shouting like Ric Flair "WOOOOOOOO!!!! Now that Cody, is how you get a woman, of course you won't be using my charm on women but men but you get my point. Now time to make myself look pretty."

"Uh Chris you can't leave, you have a match against Shawn Michaels next."

"You can take care of that junoir."

Cody watched Chris strut off, 'if he's not careful one of these day's Vince is gonna get sick of him.'

* * *

Adam and Jay were in the living room of the Jericho household waiting for Chris to come downstairs, he had called them when he got home and made them come over to make sure he looked hot. (In his own words)

"Thank god Cody isn't here or he would jump on me and rip my clothes off," Chris called down the stairs in a confident tone and he walked down the stairs and spun around (in a manly way lol) to look at himself from all angles in the mirror in the living room.

"Looking sharp man," Jay complemented. And he was in his black suit and black shirt but with a silver tie, his hair was gelled as usual but shined extra nice.

"Yeah man, your gonna knock this chick of her feet," Adam added.

Chris smiled proudly then frowned, "Have you two been hanging out with Cody?"

Both men pretended to throw up, and explained how they were saying what Jericho wanted to hear. Chris smiled knowingly 'sure they are, they like everyone before them wants the sexy beast.'

* * *

Patrice looked in the mirror "Looking hot as always," she said to herself examining the gold dress that went to her knees. "Jericho is gonna be begging me to be wowed, I am not gonna though."

The doorbell rang. Then knocked. Then rang. Then knocked. Then rang again. Patrice groaned, 'why did I agree to this again.'

She went down stairs and opened the door and on the other side was Chris looking if possible even hotter then earlier today, he had a big grin on his face and in his hand he held a single red rose.

Patrice took the rose and smelled it, "Thankyou," she said feeling herself already being charmed, she shook her head 'he can't win'.

"You ready to go?" he asked taking her hand.

"Yeah," Patrice said allowing Chris to hold her hand, i mean come on it's Chris Jericho. "Where are we going?"

"It's a suprise."

* * *

Chris had driven her to a beach, and it was the most beautiful beach she had ever seen before in her life. The sand was so clean and the water so clear you could see the bottom. It was truly breathtaking.

"This is my beach," he boasted.

"Your beach?" Patrice asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I made Cody make it for me."

"Cody can't make a beach he's to scrawny to."

"Hey your right! That assclown lied to me."

"Well how about we save our revenge for later because i'm here with you so you better entertain me."

"That's cody's job," Chris said and Cody came out from behind a nearby tree wearing his wrestling trunks.

"I Cody Rhodes challange you Ted DiBiase to a fight," he said loudly in a bored voice.

Ted jumped out from behind the same tree, "I accept your challenge." He yelled back before charging at Cody.

The two began to have a wrestling match in the sand, within five minutes Chris called out, "BORING!"

"Yeah, do something cool." Patrice agreed. "Oh i know," she stood up. "This is now a fight to the death."

Chris cheered and Cody gulped, Ted is really compedative and would kill him. "We can't fight to the death, unless you want to go to jail for murder."

Chris sighed, "Your right ass clown, I am too pretty to be some guys bitch. That's Cody's job."

"Those losers ruined the night," Patrice whined at Chris.

Chris hugged her, "I know what will cheer you up." Chris then got up and sang his new song Martyr No More to Patrice.

"I hate you!" she yelled and got up and kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Chris yelled jumping up on one foot.

"You won and i hate to lose."

"Won? Oh..... I WON!!! Oh yeah," Chris then done a victory dance.

"Well next time-"

"Next time?"

"Well yeah, I am not letting Cody go this easily."

"Well," Chris said slyly. "I will share him with you on one condition."

"And what condition is that?"

"A kiss."

Patrice looked at him in shock, y2j, king of the world, the sexy beast wants to kiss me and share his slave with me. Hell yeah i'm in. Instead of answering him, she pulled him in for the best kiss either of them have had in their life.

"Damn i'm a good kisser," they said at the same time.

"It's scary how much they are alike," Ted commented to Cody.

Cody shivered, he was already scared of tomorrow. One Jericho was hard enough now another one. "Get away while you still have the chance Ted. Live for me."

* * *

Well i hope u enjoyed it! It turned out different then i planned but i hope i did alright :D

QueenofYourWorld i feel bad cause Nerd was awesome and this is no where near as good but i hope u like it anyway :D

plz review people!!!


End file.
